


All I Want For Christmas

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Nomin [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Kim Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Jaemin brings Jeno to his parents.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A Nomin centered fluff fic with a side Yutae because why not?

 

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean.. we can back out if you want.. We still have five minutes to-" Jeno stopped walking and faced Jaemin who's all stressed out. They are walking towards Jaemin's house where Yuta and Taeyong, Jaemin's parents, were waiting for them. "Jaem.. Nana.. I'm ready. It's not that your parents will eat me or something.."

Jaemin agreed to this but he still couldn't stop fidgeting and feel nervous. He knew his Papa, Yuta, would like it if he introduce his one month old boyfriend to them but his Dad, Taeyong, is too against of him having one. It is only Yuta who forced Taeyong to accept it and make their one and only son happy. This makes Jaemin worry. He knew his Dad will ask a lot of weird and scary questions to Jeno or even threaten him. But Jeno is so persistent in asking Jaemin to be introduced.

"But Dad-"

"I know, you already warned me of what your Dad is going to say. That's why I want to prove him wrong, okay? Don't worry about it. Trust me." Jeno kisses his temple and holds his hand. "Lets go. I don't want them to wait for us."

 

The walk to his house is too long for him. He just wanted to cry but Jeno's hand, squeezing his, makes him less nervous than he was yesterday. It didn't take a minute after he opens the door for Yuta to show up. His big beautiful smile that is similar to his son makes the atmosphere a bit brighter.

"Oh! You must be Jeno! Come in! Come in!" Yuta opened the door wider and being a respectful Korean he was, he took his shoes off and bowed to Jaemin's father. Yuta lightly pats the lad's shoulder and asks Jaemin to lead him to their living room.

"I'll call your father for awhile. He's just feeding Ruby and Rapunzel upstairs." Yuta said and went upstairs to call his husband.

 

 

 

"Your Papa is really nice." Jeno said and squeezed Jaemin's hand again tightly. "He really is but he's quite savage when he wants him to be. He just loves me so much that he can't disagree with whatever I say."

"He's a nice at kitchen too. He baked this, right?" Jaemin wants to laugh. "Uhm, no. That's Dad's cookies. He cooks and cleans the house. Papa can cook but don't trust him a lot inside the kitchen."

"Well, he looks so much like you. His smile is pretty too."

"Yeah. I get that a lot."

 

 

 

"E-hem.." The two broke their laughter when Taeyong went down with Yuta gripping his shirt from his back. "Just go down and don't let the kid be scared of you.. geez, Taeyong." Yuta sassed and Taeyong looked at him in disbelief. Jeno stood up to greet the father of the household and bowed in 90 degrees.

"Hello Sir, I'm Jung Jeno." Taeyong's eyebrow raised as he sat on the sofa, his eyes never leaving the poor boy.

"Hmm.. sit down." The boy followed. Jaemin eyed his father in warning but Taeyong still continues to glare at the poor boy like he's going to eat him. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen sir." Jeno answered immediately. Yuta came back with a glass of juice and more cookies for the guest to eat and sat beside his husband who's still interrogating his son's boyfriend. "Where do you live?"

"Mapo-gu near our school, Sir."

"What are you doing for a living?" Jeno was taken aback by the question but luckily, Yuta saved him. "What kind of question is that, Taeyong? Of course he's still a student like your son!"

"I'm asking for his parents." Taeyong defended.

"Both of my fathers are working as teachers. My Dad is a Physical Education teacher while my Appa is a math teacher." Taeyong raised his eyebrow again. "Math teacher? In what school?"

"In Seoul National High School." Taeyong's eyes widen. His childhood friend is a math teacher on that same school. "What is his name?"

"Kim Dongyoung but he prefers to be called Doyoung." It's not only Taeyong's hands got wide but also Yuta's. Doyoung, who's missing in every reunion they planned has a son named Jung Jeno and coincidently, Jaemin's boyfriend.

"Is everything alright?" Jaemin asked his parents who are all shocked from the information they found out.

"You are Doyoung's son!?" Yuta exclaimed.

"Y-yeah.." Jeno answered, now a bit afraid of what is happening. Yuta and Taeyong looked at each other and then back at Jeno who's all terrified. Jaemin waved in front of his parents and asked them again. "Papa, Dad, what's wrong?"

"You are Doyoung's son. He hid you so well and now that you're sitting in front of us, we can't believe it." Yuta replied. "Look, he's been missing in every reunion that we planned and excused that he's busy teaching in that school and taking care of his family. I couldn't believe that we'll meet our god son like this." Taeyong continued.

"Wait.. god son? You mean.. you two are my god fathers?" Yuta and Taeyong nodded their head and smiled. "I've been waiting for my god fathers every christmas for their gifts."

"Uh.. uhm..." Taeyong elbowed his husband but Yuta rolled his eyes and answered for him. "I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you every christmas. Now that you're here, what do you want then?"

Jeno looked at Jaemin, who's all confused of what is happening, and smiled. "All I want for christmas is your son and your blessings." Jaemin blushed while Yuta and Taeyong were taken aback.

"Well then.." Yuta answered but Taeyong cuts him off. "No way in h-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Taeyong was bending down in pain after Yuta stepped on his foot.

 

"Wish granted." Yuta said. Jeno then kissed Jaemin's cheek in front of his parents. Taeyong watched them helpless while his husband is gripping on his thigh harshly.

 

 


End file.
